


It's not a date.

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps Bruce get ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a date.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> Written for lasairfhiona for the Halloween Trick or Treat meme

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Bruce hadn’t heard Tony come in, which was surprising as Tony wasn’t really a quiet guy. 

“What’s the matter with what I’m wearing?” Bruce looked himself over in the mirror. He looked … like himself, but not shockingly bad.

“You’ve finally got your first big date with Clint and … this?’ Tony gestured. “This is what you look like all the time. This is not _first date_ impressive.”

“It’s not a date. It’s just…”

“Just what? Drinks? Coffee? Please don’t tell me it’s coffee. Even as a not a date date coffee is too banal for Hulkeye.” Tony opened the closet door and started fishing through Bruce’s belongings.

“It’s not coffee it’s… _Hulkeye?_ Did you just say _Hulkeye?_ ” Bruce watched as Tony pulled things off the hangers and threw them on the bed, or toward his trash barrel.

“Yeah, it’s what all the kids are calling it.” Tony shrugged and put a shirt to closer inspection. “RPS, the kids that ship the two of you together, romantically. Hulkeye.” Tony took in Bruce’s puzzled expression. “You’re a scientist, don’t you use the internet?”

“Not for the same things you do, clearly.”

“You and me,” Tony invaded Bruce’s personal space and started unbuttoning his shirt. “We’re _Science Bros_ , you and Katniss are _Hulkeye_. Now there is a lot with the three of us, so if you two ever go on an actual date, and decide to take things further, if the fic is anything to go by, I’m in.”

“What?” Bruce was shocked, and trying to pull off Tony’s behavior as nothing but he was standing there shirtless and wide-eyed. 

“Wear the purple shirt. Barton’s got a thing for purple.” Tony headed for the door. “Oh, and, if you do decide to put out on the first _not date_ , and rumor has it he’s a pretty sure thing, let me know if he likes _angry sex_.


End file.
